Bohemian Rhapsody: The Show must go on
by omilawd
Summary: The sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody continues as Reno finally reaches Midgar and starts his new life without his parents or the brothers. With some familiar faces and some not so familiar faces Reno works towards being the lovable turk we all know him as today. Contains slash so abort if you not likey that
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Being that the first part of the story was inspired by the queen song Bohemian Rhapsody, I thought it was only fitting to give the second part a queen song title as well so here it is. I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters **

** I opened the door to my apartment, that's right my apartment. At seventeen years old, I had my own apartment. But when I saw what it looked like on the inside I was ready to disown it. If a person could live on the inside of a storm cloud, this apartment is what it would look like. It was like someone came in and stole all of the color. Not only that but it was run down, when I walked in, the wooden floor boards creaked I set off to look around. There was one huge room, a bed set off to the side by a single window, Kitchen that could only fit me in it… where's the closet? Wait where's the bathroom?**

** After finding the bathroom that cleverly lead to another a bedroom with a closet, I started to go get a drink of water when I heard the floors creaking more than just my footsteps. I looked around the area for a weapon and found nothing. Who would want to break into a shitty place like this? Lucrid's abandon bachelor pad had nothing valuable here. I decided to take them down with my fist. I walked in the huge room and was hit in the head.**

**"OW!" I cried**

**"What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" A sort of feminine voice demanded.**

**"I live here!" I shouted.**

**"Yeah right, no one has live here in over 20 years, the landlord told me so last night, he did say something about someone moving in but he didn't give away any keys tonight!"**

**"How do you know?" Sheesh a nosey neighbor, great.**

**"Well, because, because I just do"**

**"The previous owner gave me the key, it's mine now." I said rubbing my head and turning around to face my assailant. I didn't know if this person was a girl or a guy. It had soft features of that of a woman, a small frame, (way smaller than mine) eye shadow, and what looked like lip gloss. On the other hand, it had strong cheek bones, short brown hair and eyes suggested male. **

**"I'm Reno"**

**"Alex, pleased to meet you, sorry about hitting you with my flash light."**

**Great a unisex name that doesn't help much. **

**"You look young, how old are you?" He asked me**

**"17" I answered**

**"Oh wow you are young, what are you doing living all on your own?"**

**I said nothing.**

**"Hm. I don't mean to pry just curious. Well I better be going. If you need anything I'm right down stairs ok?"**

** I nodded. It's strange; I did have an urge to tell Alex my story, about ****_the brothers,_**** killing Spike, making love with Lukas. I missed Lukas. Even though we only had that one night, he's the only person who could understand me. Oh well off to bed. I glanced at the bed and saw it sheet less. I would sleep, right after I borrow some sheets from Alex.**

** I got up the next morning to take a shower, but my luck did not allow it, the water was brown sludge, so I didn't even bother. I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall, I need a t.v. or a book or something. A solid knock came to the door. Ugh, I didn't want Alex to see me in these shorts and tank top; it might tackle me or something. When I opened the door, I was confronted by a Chinese guy wearing a blue suit, with a slight black pony tail, with a dot in the middle of his head. **

**"Uh, Can I help you?" I asked him.**

**He backed away from the door and a blonde man with a white suit and a black vest. He glanced down at my attire and raised his eyebrow. **

**"May I come in?" He asked **

**"Uh sure" I stepped to the side and let him pass. After he did I closed the door on the Chinese guy's face. Within less than seconds, the guy's phone rang and he answered.**

**"Yes Tseng" he answered.**

**There was dialog.**

**"No I think I will be fine in here with him, wait for me in the car."**

**He hung up.**

**"Please forgive my rudeness, he's my body guard, and it seems he doesn't trust young red heads in shorts" He chuckled.**

** I laughed nervously I stared at the ground. I haven't felt this awkward in a while. Back home I was never hit on by guys, judging by this guy's smile he has to be trying make a pass at me.**

**"Oh forgive me again, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rufus Shinra, Vice President Rufus Shinra. My father is the owner of Shinra Electric Power Company."**

** Holy Shit. How did the richest guy on the planet find his way to my shitty apartment? Holy Shit. The Vice President of Shinra Inc. is hitting on me…and I haven't showered!**

**"And you are?" He extended his hand to me.**

**"I'm Reno, I just moved out here to Midgar."**

**"Well welcome to the neighborhood. Say you're just moving here, would you-…"**

**Oh here it comes; ****_The _****Rufus Shinra was going to ask me out to dinner, or something."**

**"YES!"**

**"Oh then great, we're always looking for new qualified people. Have you finished High School?"**

**Wait what? A job? Oh well I needed that too.**

**"I made it to my junior year." I said sorta ashamed. **

**"Not a problem, you can sign up for Educational program we offer to few, it will get you all the qualifications you need for the job."**

**"You'd do that for me?" I asked him eagerly.**

**"Well of course, I better be on my way, tomorrow come in and asked to speak to Veld, I'll let him know what to do for your situation."**

**I smiled and he walked to turn the door knob.**

**"Wait, what brought you here?" I asked curiously.**

** He turned back to me. "I was told that someone close to Lucrid had moved it to his old apartment, I wanted to see if it was true or not." **

**My eyes widened**

**"You know Lucrid?" **

**"Would you forget the man who tried to kill you?" He walked out and I stared in terror. Someone here in my new life is actually connected to my old life. Heh, my old boss tried to kill me new boss, isn't that great? I walked over to the corded phone and called the land lord.**

**"Hey Marty" I greeted**

**"eeeeyaa?" **

**"I need you to fix my plumbing problem, I need to work tomorrow." **

**"You're going to work on it you say?"**

**"NO I need to shower so I can go to work"**

**"I'm sorry I'm not hiring. Hello?"**

** I was starting to get annoyed, this guy's ears and accent will be the death of me. I heard a cracking sound so I looked around and looked down and I noticed it was the hard wood floor making the commotion. I tried to slowly step away but my right foot went through the floor. I heard a scream from below me as I tried to pull my leg out but before I knew it; my entire body went through the floor. **

** AN: Please let me know what you think and follow for updates if you liked it, I will have the next parts up as soon as possible, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Thank very much for reading! here's chapter 2! I do not own final fantasy 7**

* * *

** When I woke up, I was wearing a silk robe, lying in a bed. I sat up and looked at the foot of the red velvet sheet cover bed to find the VP sitting there.**

** "Where am I?" I asked him**

**"In my bedroom"**

**I looked at him strangely. **

**"I can explain. You fell through the floor of your apartment, into my employee Alex's apartment. He called an ambulance but when I saw them coming over to your building I intervened. Alex's apartment is a mess and yours has a giant hole in it so I am seeing to it that it gets fixed. In the meantime, you and Alex will be staying here."**

** Saw them come to my building? Does he have cameras installed or something? My face made no emotion I just shrugged. Looking at my new found cleanly body and different change of clothes I looked back to the Vice President.**

**"Did you bathe me?" I interrogated. **

**"OH of course not, Alex did"**

**Gulp. It did?**

**"He didn't do anything to you if that's what you're thinking" He commented**

**"Ah Ha so it's a guy!" I accidentally said out loud. With my luck, Alex had walked in when I said it. I gave him an apologetic look.**

**"Oh don't even, for some reason people thing I'm a girl" He laughed.**

**"I think it's your high pitched voice, your taste in fashion and your emo, lesbian looking hair cut "Rufus commented.**

**"Possible" He giggled. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning Reno, you rest up since you fell…into my beautiful bathroom….TA! " He walked away sadly.**

**"You really did make a mess of it, he had a beautiful apartment. He decorated it himself." The Vice president said as he stood to his feet and started for the door.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked uneasy.**

**"To a guest room, you can stay in here tonight, I'll have Tseng come in and get you up for work in the morning. " **

**Oh yeah the Chinese guy that doesn't trust me. **

**"Okay goodnight" I said lying back down.**

**He smiled at me. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight…" He said turning off the light and shutting the door. **

** When I work up the next morning I was in a cold shower. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.**

**"Rise and shine" Tseng said as icy cold as the water hitting my bare skin. **

**"EVER HEARD OF AN ALARM CLOCK ASSHOLE?!" I screamed. **

**"You certainly have a mouth on you don't you. You had an exotic dream it seemed and made a mess in the Vice President's bed so I had to clean you up, even though you were bathe last night, waking you up to tell you what happened and to have you take a shower would of threw us off schedule" **

**I didn't say a word and began to scrub myself as Tseng left the restroom.**

** I walked into the dining room dressed in jeans and a T shirt that was brought along we me while I was unconscious and I saw Tseng leaning his back against the counter. I glared at him and sat down as The VP and Alex continued their conversation. **

**"Morning kid, must be hard, you've been in town for only three days and had been seen naked by two guys already." Alex giggled sipping his tea. I turned red and ate a bagel.**

**"Don't worry about it Reno, are you nervous about your first day?" Rufus asked dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. **

**"Not really, I'm not going to be doing much today am I?" I asked him.**

**"That's for Alex to decide, he's the director of Shinra's Education program." I looked up at Alex who was beaming with pride. This damn morning just keeps getting better and better.**

** We walked out to 's limo and the doorman held the door open as we all slid in. Tseng was scribbling down things on a click board, Alex played with a short piece hair anxiously. The Vice President looked content. I wanted to hurry and get back to my apartment. It was nice having company but Rufus knew something about my past. My old boss tried to kill him, yet he was treating me with kindness. What were his true feelings?**

** We got out when we arrived at the Shinra building, which sat 70 stories high. My eyes widen at the size of the it. We stepped into a golden, glass elevator. The 69****th**** floor was selected and we got up there extremely fast. When the doors opened we stepped out **

**"Go with Alex, and I'll see you tonight, ok?" The Vice president said. I nodded. Alex and I went one way and Rufus Shinra and Tseng went another.**

**"Now, we got to check you in with Veld." Alex said aloud my guess thinking out loud. His high heeled boots clacked against the tile floors quickly. I made an effort to keep up with him. We turned into an office.**

**"Good Morning Veld" Alex said cheerful.**

**"Alexander." He said not ceasing his typing.**

**"Actually it's just Alex." Alex corrected. Veld said nothing. **

**Alex rolled his eyes. **

**"This is Reno, he's starting in the Education Course today. He's going to be a Turk when he's done, that's. why. I'm. here."**

**Veld looked up at me, sipped his coffee slowly and went back to his typing.**

**A frustrated sigh escaped Alex as we started out the door.**

**"The Vice President stopped by yesterday and informed me of his presence already." He said sternly.**

**Veld's double scarred face gave me the shivers. It looked like knife caused the scar.**

**"I don't know why he always insists on being difficult," Alex muttered to himself as we entered the elevator again and went down a few floors. Alex stood in place and turned around and looked at me, then down to my shoes. **

**"Reno, I'm letting your dress code by today but you need to dress more business like ok?" He asked. I looked down at myself and thought about me in a dress shirt and tie and frowned. "My mom always tied a tie for me IF I wore one. This is more of my style. "He gave me a sarcastic smile. "This is your classroom." He said as we arrived in front of two large metal doors, different from the executive wooden doors above. **

**"Wait, you're not my teacher?" I asked. **

**"Oh no I'm your teacher's boss" He slide a card key and opened the large door. A short hair brunette, with blue eyes was leaning back in his chair at the front of the classroom. He held a pencil between his nose and upper lip. When he noticed the new pairs of eyes staring back at him he almost lean to far back and dropped the pencil. **

**"OH! Superior Alex, Hi, good morning." He said standing to his feet.**

**"Good morning Chance, I told you that you don't have to call me superior." He giggled. Chance took Alex's hands and held them. **

**"I insist, as long as you're my boss I will call you my superior." Their eyes locked in a stare and it continued for what seemed like forever. Finally I cleared my throat and they broke away. A hint of red was on Alex's cheeks. **

**"So uh, who's this?" Chance asked turning to me.**

**"This is Reno, he just moved here to Midgar. He's your newest student." Alex said pushing me towards him. "We'll see about that. Step over to my desk Reno." He said sitting down and turning to his computer. **

**"I better be going." Alex said clacking out the room. Chance looked up to say something to him but he was already gone. He winced and went back to the computer. **

**"Okay I entered your information and it says you finished high school." **

**I looked at him confused. **

**"That's impossible, I didn't graduate." I told him.**

**"Well my data says you did. Why don't you take the test we give everyone who completes the program? That way we can be sure." **

**"I don't know how I'll do but okay." **

** We walked to the opposite side of the room and entered a doorway. It was a computer lab. I sat down at one of the computers and Chance explained that the test consisted of English, math, science and History. I began the test and he left the room to sit at his desk. **

**After the last question, I hit submit and walked back into the main classroom. **

**"Well Reno, for someone who never graduated from high school, you're really smart. You passed each part with flying colors. There's no need for you to be in this class." He smiled handing me my test results. **

**I didn't feel right about the results, I mean I thought I did ok but not this good.**

**"So what do I do now?" I asked him sitting down on top of a desk. **

**"I send you down the hall to start your Turk training" He laughed making a phone call. **

**"Yes Superior Alex."**

**Oh boy this could take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a very long conversation between "Superior Alex" and Chance, I was finally sent down the hall to the training facility; there I met up with Alex again.

"Give me your wallet." He said. I glared.

"I don't have a wallet." I answered.

"Chihuahua kid, there's always something up with you. You've been nothing but trouble since I met you" He laughed.

He handed me an ID card.

"That's your ID, You'll need it for almost everything you do here, including your training. So slide your card here."

He pointed to a card insert on the wall. I took a look at my ID and saw my face on the card and slid it.

"I didn't pose for a photo." I told him a bit confused.

"Didn't have to, your face was generated as soon as you walked through the executive floor. Here you'll be tested to find out your survival skills."  
He said stepping inside the room which was completely empty.

"Wait survival skills? For what?" I demanded. I have gone this far to realize I didn't even know what I was signing up for.

"Turks have excruciating, difficult tasks and dangerous missions. They are to scout for SOILDERS, protect the President and the Vice President and other higher ups. They are the brains of this company as well as the enforcer of sorts." Veld stated sternly walking behind us.

And Here I am thinking it was just an electric company.

"Alejandro you are no longer needed here."

"It's just Alex." He muttered walking out the room.

"Now, you will be required to know how to handle yourself. We will be undergoing a procedure to find out what weapon is suitable for you. He closed the door. "Step forward into the simulation."

He commanded and I did so.

The blank room suddenly transformed in what looked like my home town except it was dark. The rain fell like it always did when I had a bad day. Walking down the streets I looked up at the buildings, none of the houses had any lights on. Without realizing it I had turned into my "favorite" alley, you guessed it, Spike and Jerry's alley. I started to turn the other way, when I heard something like metal scrapping against the pavement. I turned back around and saw two large robot-like objects roll towards me. Bewildered, I stared at them and their lights blinked red. I heard two loud pops and I felt pain.I took a look at my arm and found blood. The robots had shot at me. I turned to run but two more closed in behind me. I looked around my surroundings, desperately trying to find a last resort then there it was. The gun I had killed Spike with. I picked it up and started to fire when I had a flash back. I saw myself pulling the trigger at Spike's final words, "You and your fag will rot in hell…" I felt a stinging pain in my hand. And for a moment I believed my heart had stopped. I felt a sizzling sensation in my arm and I screamed loudly to release the pressure. Then everything went black.

"Is he okay?"

"I dunno, it looks like he's breathing"

"I never seen anyone passed out this long"

"It's been fifteen minutes"

"Exactly"

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary."

"Veld said to let him be"

"But that guy took him out of the simulator."

"Hey look he's moving."

I opened my eyes and there was four guys around my age all huddled around me.

"Did I die?" I asked them

"If only", a guy with silver hair said

The other three looked at him. "Aki, that's rude" a golden blonde said.

"Just thinking out loud, no disrespect I just would like to see how Shinra handled a lawsuit." Aki said trailing off.

"Speak of the devil…." The brunette said.

"Give him some room! Reno, are you okay?" The vice President asked me cradling my head.

"I think so" I sat up. "What exactly happened?

"Your weapon, it's magrod." Veld said grabbing his paperwork and walking out of the training room. Rufus Shinra shot a death glare at his back.

"What's magrod?" I asked him

"It's an electric rod." The silver haired Aki answered.

I stood to my feet and grabbed my arm. My arm was no longer bloody but it still had the remnants of the sizzling pain.

"You were electrocuted by it." He finished.

"Yeah you went boom!" the brunette who had a shorter hair slightly spiked up and a darker shade of brown than other said.

"Now, now, let's be sensitive" the blonde said. "Excuse us sir."

The four guys walked out of the training room and Tseng arrived outside of the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" The VP asked me

"I'll be fine as soon as the pain goes away." I told him.

"Could you take him back Tseng?" He turned to him leading me in my steps towards the Chinese man.

"Of course sir." He answered. His face still in the same serious scow from when I first met him.

"So which one of those guys saved me?" I asked him in the limo.

"None, they had just finished their weapon analysis before you started. They had just come back from their lunch break when you were saved. The person who saved you was just hired today. He would be fired for interfering with your training but his credentials are too good to let go. He's going to be suspended for three months however."

The doormen open the front door of the Shinra mansion.

"Then how is he going to train?" I asked him flopping on the sofa.

I received a stare. "You're getting a little too comfortable here." He said coldly.

"Relax yo", I did get electrocuted. "Give me a break."

I closed my eyes suddenly feeling exhausted and fell asleep with my arms crossed under my head.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening up and footsteps walking toward me. I opened an eye to see the vice president walking by me, briefcase in hand, coat under his arm. I smirked at him and he gave me a weary smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked walking to the head of the sofa where I was laying.

"I bit better, a little dizzy but I'll live."

"Veld's insane when it comes to training, thank the Gods you were saved."

"Who did save me?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I didn't get a chance to meet him. Did you get something to eat? I can have the chef prepare dinner."

"Yeah, sounds good. Think I"ll take a shower before it's ready."

He smiled at me and walked out the room.

After I dried my hair, I heard a high pitch shriek. When I jogged to the dining room, I saw Alex hugging Rufus shaking him excitedly from side to side.

"I love you sooo so so so so very much!" He managed to gasp out.

"What's going on" I asked.

"OH Reno! Rufus paid for all the damage in our apartments! Now we can go home!" He said running over to me to give me the hug.

"I just paid for it, it was Tseng's idea. He told me how uncomfortable you two must have felt out of your element, so I offered help and got it fixed today."

I felt cheated. Sure I didn't know these people very well but I was getting used to being here, to having someone around. Going back would mean going back to my quiet ratty apartment and missing out on the Vice President's smile….I did not just think that.

"That's really nice of you sir, I'll go back now." I turned my back to the table and started toward the door to get my things. My eyes stung a little, I had to pull myself together,

"Wait, you could stay one more night right? It wouldn't hurt. Give you time to eat and go home after work." Rufus told me grabbing my shoulder.

I felt myself smile at the suggestion and sit down at the table. Alex too happy to care what was going on was spinning Tseng around in a circle of his gratitude.

A few hours passed, but for some reason I couldn't get to sleep. I slid open the door to the Vice President's balcony in his bed room and stepped out. My feet felt comfort, what a surprise. The president had the balcony ground covered with the same red carpet as the inside of his bedroom. I sighed. I could have had all this money if I stayed with the brothers. Dad bought a modest house compared to all the other members to make it appear that I was normal growing up. I dunno, maybe I would have enjoyed being a rich kid. I felt hot air by my ear.

"You're going to catch a cold Reno." I jumped and turned around.

"Uh sir, sorry sir." I apologized while I felt my face slowly turning red.

"Oh, I'm sir now?" Rufus laughed, walking over to the rail and leaned against looking up at the stars. I watched his bare back, and lead my eyes down to his pajama bottoms and found out he was still wearing his slippers. Heh because everyone knows you can't get sick wearing no shirt and slippers.

"You know, the last time I was out here my wife got pregnant." He said not facing me. My heart started racing. Did he just say?…..Ew.

"I had no idea you were married sir."

"Divorced actually. I married a short while after I made Vice president. We were so in love, then my son Nathan was born we seemed to grow apart. All she wanted to do was shop and I wanted to spend time as a family, but it's not easy when you're second in command of a company. So she left and took Nathan along with her." I looked into the eyes of a very sad and lonely man and I wanted to kiss him, tell him don't worry Rufus, I'm here now be happy with me but that's not how I felt. I thought about how lonely Lukas must be now that I've left. Maybe I didn't want to acknowledge the idea that I wanted to see if I could built something with my boss.

"I better get to bed" I said turning the other way. I heard him sigh,  
"See you in the morning" He said walking towards the bedroom door.

After the closest thing we were going to get in Shinra's mansion in the morning, we hopped in the limo and headed to work. Tseng and The Vice president stayed on the elevator as it headed up to the executive floor, Alex and I got out on the Turk floor dress in a suit with no tie had gotten for me.  
"You remember what to do right?" He asked me starting to walk away when we stopped in front of my assigned office.

"Slide my card yeah, yeah."

"Exactly! Be careful kid" He clopped off.

I slide my card and the door open. Before me sat the four boys that were surrounding me when I first woke up the day before.

"Oh look, it's kid who goes boom." The one called Aki said sarcastically and rolling his eyes and continuing to read his newspaper. I glared and found the seat furthers from them. The room was made up like a class room and in the front, at a desk sat Veld. He took a sip from his coffee and continued to type.

"There's no need to be shy, My name is Sono Hanasaki." The golden blonde said giving me a warm smile. He was so pretty, he could pass for a woman if he wanted to.

"I'm Seiji Yamada" the brunette rushed in, following Sono's example.

"Koji Ueno" said the brunette with slight spikes and a darker shade of hair as the other, he smiled. Aki kept his eyes glued to a newspaper

"And you are?" Sono asked sweetly.

"Reno."

"Where are you from Reno" Koji asked. I said nothing and averted my eyes.

"He's from Timple." The superior Veld said not looking up from his keyboard.

"Timple!?" The four of them said together.

"The very same Timple filled with that gang. The same gang that kidnapped the VP!? That Timple!?" Aki said standing to his feet. "I can't believe Shinra hired someone with that background." He trailed off. Sono chuckled softly.

"You actually got Aki's attention." He said turning back in his seat. Aki rolled his eyes again trying to sink back into his apathic outlook. Veld finally stepped from behind his desk and started to speak directly towards us.

"Everyone in this room has passed their weapon assignment assessment. My job from here on out is to make sure you understand and can commit to the company and perform its required functions. A lot is expected out of all of you. You will first prove yourself worthy then you will be partnered up. After that phase you and your partner will be assigned missions that are suitable to your rank."

Great a partner. With one of these guys? Great.

Veld continued to talk for another two hours. If he could he'd probably recited the entire Shinra handbook to us. On my lunch break I walked over to the Shinra mansion. I already had my things put together so I just walked back to work and put it in my newly assigned locker. I didn't want to face saying goodbye to the closest thing I had to a family since I left home, it was way easier just doing it my way, I was starting to get attached to my boss and I know that can't end well.

After a few training exercises in a simulations I went back to my locker to get my things. Also there grabbing their jackets were the same four Turks on the same level as me. I hurried to leave the lockers and them behind.

"Wait Reno, you wanna grab some drinks with us?" Sono asked politely

"I don't drink."

"We can change that" Koji said slyly. Aki's eyes seemed to be pleading and Seiji cocked his head signaling me to go with them. Eh. What the hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**"****I think Tseng's Chinese, no idea why he has a bindi in the middle of his forehead" Seiji laughed drunkenly. I had never drunk before but after a few shots of vodka and a couple bottles of some beer, I seem to be doing well. I felt so warm and a bit dizzy. **

**"****So what's your deal you guys? How do you know each other?" I slurred slightly to the group.**

**"****Aki-chan and me met in jr high. After we graduated from high school we applied at Shinra. We met those two the same day you went boom, haha." Koji said taking another sip from his beer. Sono sipped a bit of his sake and looked at Seiji who was starting to turn green. **

**"****Are you going to be alright Seiji?" he nodded and the conversation continued on.**

**"****So speaking of that day you guys, who exactly saved me?" I asked leaning back in my chair.**

**"****You don't know?" Aki asked. His face was flushed from the drinking.**

**"****Uh no, I wouldn't be asking if I knew" I laughed. He giggled a bit.**

**"****I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Seiji yelled getting up running to the rest room. Sono ran after him. Aki rolled his eyes. **

**"****I want some air, we should go any way, we got to be up early tomorrow. " Aki said getting up from the table. I agreed and followed him. Koji followed after to him. **

**The group insisted that they walk me home. As we walked up to my apartment building their jaws dropped. **

**"****Wow Reno you even live in ****_the brothers _****boss' old apartment building?" Aki asked astounded. **

**"****Heh, building? I stay in his old apartment yo" I laughed. The group laughed along with me. **

**"****I can't believe you were hired, let alone by Rufus Shinra." Koji said in disbelief, trying to hold back his laughter. **

**"****So we'll see you in the morning Reno," Sono said smiling. "You have a good night."**

**"****G'night Reno."**

**"****Night." **

**I waved to them and walked upstairs. Walking down the hall to get to my door, I pulled out my keys and opened the door and there was the same rain cloud I had left before. The hole was gone. Oh Mr. Vice President you shouldn't have you've really outdone yourself.**

**"****Where the hell have you been!? Why did you take your stuff and leave!?" came a familiar feminine yell. **

**I turned around and Alex was standing in my door way in a night robe.**

**"****How the hell did you get up the stair so quickly without me noticing?" I asked trying to keep his face in focus.**

**He made what looked like a face. "Seems someone was introduced to Midgar's night life."**

**"****Just had a few drinks, nothing major yo." I walked over to a vacant area of my living room. "Where's my sofa?" **

**"****You never had a sofa , that was at the Vice President's house." That's right, I'm home. **

**"****Alex, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" **

**"****Alright, nite kid." He closed the door behind him and I walked over to it and locked it. I went into my bedroom and laid in the only furniture I have in the apartment. The sheets were cool on my legs and made me feel lonely. Just like Rufus I guess. But those four, seems like I won't be very lonely much longer.**

**Two Years Later**

**After fixing myself breakfast, I walked down the stairs of my apartment with a bounce in my step. Alex was leaning against the railing on his floor, sipping coffee staring into space. He was shaken out of his trance when he saw me passing him by.**

**"****Well good morning, aren't we up early?" He said in a teasing voice. **

**"****Yup, todays the day I get a partner, gotta be early yo." I said getting to the ground floor.**

**"****Oh now it makes sense. Here I am thinking it's going to rain on this beautiful spring morning." He giggled. I shot a sarcastic smile and turned the corner towards the garage. Clicking the garage door open I looked at my baby once more. I had just bought a brand new red corvette and it brought me joy every time I looked at it. I wasn't doing much as a turk but the pay is so freakin' unnecessary, just the way I liked it. **

** "****Morning Reno." I looked and say Koji walking behind me. **

**"****You're here early too huh?" I asked him as he walked along side of me.**

**"****Yup, hoping to get a shot at Aki's partner."**

**"****They would never split you two apart."**

**"****You don't know that though, I hear they're mixing us together with those "elite turks".**

**"****You mean the turks that weren't in our group, the ones who take their jobs waaaaaay too seriously?" I chuckled at the thought.**

**"****The very same."**

**"****Well I hope all goes well yo"**

**"****me too."**

**"****Hi good morning you two."Sono said greeting us at the elevator. "I guess we all had the same idea." We stepped into the elevator. "I'm just so eager to find out, this is the person who you'll be working with for the rest of your career here. I guess it's not that important to Seiji…" Sono trailed off looking down at his shoes. Koji and I said nothing. It was obvious that Sono and Seiji liked each other, almost as obvious as Alex and Chance. When the elevator opened we say Seiji waiting there smiling brightly. **

**"****What is it Seiji?"Sono asked bewildered. **

**"****We're partners!"He said excitedly, grabbing Sono and kissing him. Koji and I walked past the still kissing partners and made are way to the training room. Aki walked out the room before I got a chance to slide my card.**

** "****Reno, hey."**

**"****Hey did you see?" **

**"****Yeah, I got Koji as expected, turks always get pair based on their bonds weather Shinra wants to admit or not." How could that be true if everyone I know already knew had a partner? Unless they stuck me with Tseng… kill me now.**

**"****Your partner is inside Reno, you can't miss him. He's the only one inside."Aki said.**

**"****It isn't Tseng is it?"**

**"****Hell no!" He laughed. **

**I slid my card and saw a tall man with semi dark skin's back facing me. I walked from behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around revealing a bald head and sunglasses.**

**"****Hey I think we're partners."I said simply. He stared at me emotionlessly, nodded and walked out.**

**"****Nice meeting you too!" I called out. **

**"****Your partners not much of a people person huh?" Koji asked meeting me at the door.**

**"****humph." I said rolling my eyes. Aki stared at the couple still in a lip lock, Seiji had Sono pinned against the wall.**

**"****Will you to knock it off? We are at work if you know." You could hear the annoyance Aki's voice. "We do have a meeting to get to." Sono and Seiji broke apart and wiped their mouths..**

**"****What is this going to be for? "I asked Aki as we walked down the hall to the assembly.**

**"****Trust exercise." Aki said trailing off. I couldn't even trust my new partner to say a word to me so far. **

**When we arrived in the room, it was filled with turks I have never even seen before. On the stage walked in Tseng. **

**"****Attention newly partnered up turks, the point of a partnership is so you have a greater chance at completely the missions you are assigned. With two of you on site of a mission, if one fails to carry their own weight, the other can pick up the slack. Your job as a partner is to know how your partner ticks, know their likes and dislikes, what they are capable of. Normally we perform trust exercises to make sure the ground is covered however, Alex Marshall the director of the education program has an idea for a new method." Tsueg finished and stepped to the side. Alex came on stage, boots clacking against the stage floor. A few laughs were audio at the very feminine man. He didn't seem to let it bother him though.**

**"****The other method has been proved effective. However I have come up with a method to increase the chances of getting to know your new partner. For a course of eight months you will live with your partner. The home that will be hosting is the senior to the company. If you and your partner were hired the same time, then it will depend alphabetically." The crowd made groaning and hissing sounds at Alex's proposal and I personally wasn't a fan of it either. **

**"****All of you of course will receive a bonus for your corporations." Alex added. The assembly fell silent. Alex nodded and walked off. Tsueg walked back up to the mic. "You are you to start as soon as possible."Tsueg said walking off of the stage. The turks stood up walking out with their partners. My friends remain seated. Sono and Seiji filled with so much excitement; finally they had an excuse to live with each other. Not that they needed an excuse since they pretty much almost got busy in the hall way. Koji and Aki however didn't have the same enthusiasm. Koji had this look of shock and worry and Aki didn't seem to care at all. Sono shook himself out of the dream of staring at Seiji and turned to me. **

**"****Reno are you okay with this?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really know the guy I paired up with. Not only that but he seemed to not really want to get to know me at all. The room cleared out and only the five of us remained. **

**"****Shinra is really asking a lot out of the turks division." Aki said he's getting in his "why" phase. He always comes off like he hates the company so much. I don't know why he works here if he is so bothered by it. I catch Koji in the corner of my eye and I figured out the reason. We all stared at Aki waiting for him to rant but he didn't start. **

**"****I'm just worried about Reno, he has to stay with a complete stranger. The rest of us lucked out but what about him?" My friends stared at me worried.**

**"****Hey guys, it's not a problem, your forgetting I stayed with the Vice President for a while remember?"**

**"****Yeah for a few days."Seiji corrected me. I started to say something reassuring when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID but it was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it anyway.**

**"****Hey, Reno right?" said a slick voice.**

**"****Speaking, can I help you?"**

**"****This is Rude, your partner. "The voice said identifying itself.**

**I chuckled. "You know, that explains so much" I joked. He ignored my humor. **

**"****I guess we'll be staying together at my place, since I've been here longer. I'll give you the key and directions after work."**

**"****Sounds like a plan, I hope your more open than this partner, if you have to tell me this over the phone when were in the same building it makes me kind of worried." I heard a small sigh and then a dial tone. The bastard hung up on me.**

**"****Who was that?"Seiji asked me.**

**"****My partner."I answered walking away. I could hear Aki complaining about Rude's lack of contact with me within the first 2 hours since the announcement.**

**I waited for by the elevator and the place was starting to look like a ghost town. Tseng walked into the elevator.**

**"****Get in Reno," **

**"****I can't I'm waiting for my partner."**

**:I'm the last one here and I'm locking up so come on," I winced at the thought of my partner who doesn't even know me, ditching me the very first day. I walked in the elevator and slummed in a corner. The two of us remained silent. Tseng wasn't exactly my biggest fan. When we got to the ground the doors parted and there stood before us was Rufus Shinra. **

**"Reno, what are you still doing here?" The VP looked bewildered but then gave a tired smile."**

**"I was waiting for my new partner but it turns out he ditched me." Tseng and I stepped out of the elevator**.

**"I see. Tseng, meet me with the limo, I'm going to walk Reno to his car." Tseng solemly nodded and left us alone.**

**"I take it you're not a big fan of Alex's new method for the Turks are you?" He asked** **walking along side of me. "I don't mind it to be honest I just wish my partner wasn't so** **awkward" I admitted shoving my fist in my pants pockets. My red corvette was in view as we got closer to it. "I see. Well how about this, why don't you come over tonight for dinner and tomorrow morning I will have Veld talk to your partner and we'll get everything sorted out." I felt myself smile as I opened my car door. I haven't sat down with the Vice President in a long while and I missed it. I was about to tell him "that sounds awesome! I'll meet you there"** **but an envelope on my passenger's seat caught my eye. On the front of the envelope, written neatly and in the center was my name.** **I opened it up to find a note telling me Rude's address and a house key inside of the** **envelope. Rufus held my car door open and tried to get a quick peek at the note.**

**"****Well sir, looks like I'm gonna have to take a rain check, seems my partner came through after all. He winced a little and his limo pulled up in front of my car. Tseng got out and opened the limo door for him.**

**"That's good news. I hope things go a little better with your partner."** **"Thanks sir, see you later?"**

**"I most certainly hope so." his smile turned into a frown as he walked back to his limo, Tseng got in after Rufus and I watched them drive away trying to imagine how showing up at Rude's place would go down as I put my key in the ignition slowly and started the car. Why was Rude going to such extreme measures to avoid having a conversation with me? I mean were partners now. How can we be expected to get the job done if he was going to keep avoid me like this? **

**I pulled up in front of my apartment so I could grab some things for my extended sleepover. Climbing up the stone steps a heard sharp yelps come from Alex's apartment. I froze. He sounded hurt I took caution and was about to run into my apartment and grab my gun but I inched in closer so I could hear more of what was going on. Alex's grunting came next.**

**"****Superior you're so fucking tight." Came a gruff murmur. My eyes widen. Oh.. my ..God …ew Chance and him are actually getting it on!. I walked away quickly and unlocked my door and went to start packing in a hurry. **

**I arrived at Rude's place a gated apartment complex on the opposite side of town. It looked like a pretty nice neighborhood, for Midgar anyway. There wasn't much vegetation here in Midgar but Rude's place looked like there could be one day. I walked up stairs to his apartment and used the key he gave me and let myself in. He sat there on the couch in sweat pants and a wife beater, still wearing his sunglasses watching tv. **

**"****You know I waited for you past closing" I asked him slightly irritated. He still said nothing, getting up and walking over to me and taking my bags then walking over to a hallway opening a bedroom door and setting my bags inside. I stared in disbelief He's still not talking to me.**

**"****Know what? If you're not going to talk to me tonight, I can easily go out and find some who will." He still said nothing mouth made him appear that he was slightly shocked but he still didn't utter a word so I turned around and headed out the door.**

**I sat there at the bar with Koji, complaining about my day with Rude so far. He took a sip of his beer and sat it down.**

**"****Don't sweat it, at least you showed up. Aki told me he'll meet me at my place when we got off work but he still hasn't showed up yet. I just said fuck it and came here."**

**I furrowed my eyebrow, that wasn't like Aki to not show up.**

**"****Did you try calling him?" I asked**

**"****Yeah, he picked up. Said he still was getting stuff together. Asked him if he needed help he said he was fine."**

**He took a shot of whiskey and looked in my direction but passed me and smiled.**

**"****You have an admirer Reno" He laughed to himself**

**"****Wha?" I looked around.**

**"****Over there at the end of the bar."**

**I looked to me side and saw a clean cut, brunette man smiling at me**

**"****Well that's just weird." I said taking another sip of my beer.**

**"****It's not really that strange Reno, you're always coming here looking like that, it's amazing no one has picked you up yet?" He tried to control his laughter**

**"****What do you mean "looking like that"? And another thing what makes you think I'm gay? I could be straight."**

**"****With that body and that ponytail? Yeah right you know what they say about red heads." He looked up. I looked up and saw my so called, "admirer" standing in front of me.**

**"****Buy you a drink?" he asked slyly.**

**"****No thanks." I said coldly and taking a sip of my beer."**

**"****Now how can you expect me to walk away when you go and tease me like that?" He said leaning on the bar next to me. Koji laughed. **

**"****Seriously man; I'm not teasing you." I shot at him.**

**"****I know that, that's because you're the kind of guy who likes to be teased am I right?"**

**Oh brother. **

**"****Give me a chance, you come in here with your friends all the time, always the fifth wheel, why don't you give me a ride and see how you like it?" He handed me his phone number and blew a kiss as he left. As obnoxious as he was, he was telling the truth. I haven't been on a date since I left home and I was kind of lacking in the relationship department. **

**Koji's phone went off.**

**"****It's Aki" He answered.**

**"****Hey, I'm at Ramses. Well you were taking your sweet time so I came here to have a few drinks" He mouthed that he had to go and threw a couple of 20s on the counter and rushed out. I looked at the number for a second then got up and left.**

**I opened the door to Rude's apartment and found him asleep on the couch sitting up, arms draped along the back of the couch and sunglasses still on his eyes. I quietly closed the door behind me and turned off the TV. I looked at my new partner and I wanted to tell him to go to bed but I still didn't know him that well, so I left him perched there.**


End file.
